


Help Me

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Eating Disorders, Fanart, Gen, H/C Bingo card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: After Kate's death Neal found a dangerous way of coping with his grief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oy, this was such a tricky square and I hope I did it justice, I don't have any other ideas, heh.
> 
> This fills the _**eating disorders**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/56bb5bwiu2cx7sy/helpme.gif?dl=0)  



End file.
